Song of Our Story
by Hikarii no megami
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, Aktor pendatang baru yang terlibat dalam pembuatan film perdana bersama Aktris terkenal Haruno Sakura. Sementara Haruno Sakura, Aktris terkenal yang sudah membintangi banyak film dan sering mendapat penghargaan karena kemampuan akting yang spektakuler. Tapi siapa sangka, ada kisah lain diantara mereka yang tidak satupun orang tahu. /Ga pintar bikin Sumary, DLDR
1. Prolog

**SONG OF OUR STORY**

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rated: M just for save XD

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal, dll

Disclaimer Mashasi Kishimoto

Story Hikarii no Megami

.

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

In the name of love - Martin Garex

Apakah kau akan melakukan segalanya atas dasar Cinta? Tidak, aku tidak percaya Cinta.

Akankah kau percaya jika kau ditinggalkan sendiri dan diminta untuk menunggu, sementara beberapa saat sebelumnya kalian baru saja bertengkar?

Apakah kau akan memberi kesempatan kedua pada orang yang sudah mengkhianati dirimu?

Apakah kau tetap dapat merasakan perasaannya saat dia tak mengungkapkannya secara lisan?

Apakah kau akan tetap disampingnya walau kau merasa dunia seakan ingin menghancurkan kalian?

Akankah kau mempercayai seseorang yang pergi meninggalkanmu ditengah hutan sendirian?

Akankah kau percaya semua yang dikatakannya saat dengan jelas kau melihatnya bersama orang lain?

Apakah kau akan mempercayakan segala hal yang kau miliki jika dia meminta semua?

Apakah kau dapat bertahan ditengah rasa Egois dan memilih mengalah demi dirinya?

Akankah kau tetap mencintainya disaat dia dalam keaadaan terburuknya?

Apakah kau akan menerimanya kembali, setelah segala hal egois yang telah kau lakukan padanya?

Dapatkah kau melakukan semuanya, Atas dasar Cinta?

"Kita mungkin tidak dapat melakukannya. Bahkan kita melakukan kebalikan dari semua itu. Tapi ada hal yang mereka tidak ketahui tentang kita."

Jika kau yakin bisa melewati segala macam rintangan yang ada disekitar kalian, maka genggamlah dengan erat tangannya. Jangan lepaskan, teruslah percaya dan jangan dengarkan orang lain. Tulikan telingamu saat yang lain mencela, Butakan matamu saat mereka memandang dengan tatapan benci. Tapi jangan tutup hatimu, tetaplah percaya padanya dan teruslah mempercayainya. Apakah kau dapat melakukan itu? Apakah kau tetap percaya dan berpegang teguh pada pendirianmu? Yakinkah kau?

"Aku tahu aku hanya seorang pecundang yang memiliki ego yang besar. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu hanya untuk diriku seorang. Tak ada yang lain, hanya aku yang boleh ada didalam hatimu. Hanya ada aku didalam pikiranmu, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu. Aku tau aku egois, tapi aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu. Walau aku tak mengatakan ini secara langsung kepadamu, dapatkah kau merasakan perasaanku ini?"

"Aku bukanlah seseorang yang sempurna. Aku bahkan jauh dari kata itu. Aku hanya seseorang yang keras kepala dan tidak suka diatur. Aku benci aturan, aku benci sesuatu yang mutlak. Aku tak suka dikekang, aku ingin bebas. Tapi saat itu dirimu, aku tak bisa menolak. Segalanya hancur, Kekeras kepalaanku seolah hilang ditelan bumi saat itu bersamamu. Jadi, dapatkah kau menerimaku tanpa peduli diriku yang keras kepala ini? Dapatkah kau menenangkanku dan menghilangkan sifat menyebalkanku ini?"

"Mungkin jika aku tidak seegois dan semarah itu, aku tidak akan kehilanganmu. Mungkin jika aku tak bertindah gegabah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Maafkan aku, aku hanyalah seorang manusia egois yang ingin memilikimu seutuhnnya. Andai hubungan kita dapat seperti yang lainnya. Andai aku menepati janjiku untuk terus menggenggam erat tanganmu. Andai aku bisa memahami keinginanmu. Aku hanya memikirkan tentang diriku, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku. Aku terobsesi padamu. Maafkan aku"

"Mungkin jika aku bersabar sebentar lagi, kita tidak akan berpisah. Mungkin jika aku tidak keras kepala, kita masih bisa bersama. maafkan aku, aku merupakan orang yang keras kepala dan sulit untuk mendengarkan orang lain jika aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Andai saat itu aku tidak keras kepala dan mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Andai keinginan egois itu tidak menghampiriku. Andai aku dapat bertahan sampai akhir. Aku sungguh keras kepala saat itu. Aku tak ingin mendengar ucapan orang lain, bahkan ucapanmu. Aku sangat kecewa hingga tak mendengarkanmu. Maafkan aku"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Keep or Delete?

Author Note:

Halo Minna! Saya Author baru di ffn. Sebenernya akun ini udah saya pake sejak 2 atau 3 tahun yang lalu, tapi selama ini saya cuma seorang silent reader. Saya suka baca fanfic dengan pair SasuSaku. Alasannya karena sifat saya yang mirip Sakura, ceria tapi ngeselin dan rada lebay kalo udah suka sama seseorang *NgarepBangetMirip* _#Plakk_ Lha kok jadi ngelantur kemana mana (・_・) Gomen, saya sebenernya ragu buat Publish cerita ini, karena ga pede sama cerita saya yang abal ini *TengokAtas* Karena ini masih Prolog, jadi masih sedikit~ _#Alesan #Plakk_ Saya bingung, mau keep or delete cerita ini. Jadi, semua komentar kalian akan sangat saya hargai. Lha kok panjangan Author note daripada cerita. Maaf, saya emang kebanyakan Bacot orangnya _#Plakk #_ _BahasamuNak_. Oke, sampai sini dulu ya. See you in next chapter XD

#Tapi liat review yang lain dulu, dan kalaupun lanjut saya ga janji update kilat *GamauPHP*


	2. Chapter 1

**SONG OF OUR STORY**

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rated: M just for save XD

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal, dll

Disclaimer Mashasi Kishimoto

Story Hikarii no Megami

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Chapter 1

We are never ever getting back together - Taylor Swift 

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini! Kau berjanji untuk tetap hidup dan memenangkan pertarungan ini apa pun yang terjadi! Bangunlah, jangan tutup matamu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Tangis pecah seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda dan baju yang berlumuran darah dengan memegang tangan seorang pria yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya.

Disisi lain, seseorang dengan rambut hitam mencuat nya tengah memandang dengan seringaian keji kepada gadis yang masih menangisi orang di hadapannya tersebut.

"Lihat? Aku sudah mengalahkannya, sekarang kau milikku!" Ucap pria tersebut, kemudian menarik tangan gadis yang sepertinya tak mau meninggalkan orang yang tengah ia tangisi.

"Dasar bajingan! Aku tak akan sudi menjadi milik orang rendahan sepertimu!" Balas sang gadis dengan wajah garangnya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli jika kau tidak mau denganku? Aku tidak peduli, sekarang ayo pergi dari sini!" Ucap sang pria seraya menarik pergelangan tangan gadis yang memberontak minta di lepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku! Lebih baik aku mati, daripada harus menjadi milikmu!" Ucap sang gadis seraya mengambil pisau yang ternyata sudah dia siapkan di dalam pakaiannya sejak tadi.

"Aku akan menyusulmu, Kaguro _kun_!" Ucap sang gadis seraya mengarahkan pisau tepat ke jantungnya. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi sang pria dengan sigap menangkap tangan gadis itu.

"Lepas!" Ucap sang gadis tak mau kalah. Sang pria hanya menatap datar kemudian membuang pisau tersebut, tak peduli pada tangannya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah akibat genggamannya pada pisau tadi.

"Kau milikku" Ucap sang pria dengan suara berat karena menahan marah dan mata yang menatap tajam.

"CUT!" Ucap seseorang dari tempat duduknya.

"Akting kalian bagus, cukup untuk hari ini" Ucap sang Sutradara.

Setelah mendengar ucapan sang Sutradara, segera saja mereka membereskan lokasi syuting yang berlumuran darah _ralat_ pewarna merah tersebut.

"Akting yang Bagus Sakura _chan_ " Ucap seorang pria yang tadi tengah terbujur kaku saat proses syuting, kini mengajak berbicara gadis yang saat ini tengah membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena cipratan darah buatan selama proses syuting tadi.

"Aku tidak mau berbicara padamu, Naruto!" Ucap Sakura tak acuh.

"Hei, kau masih marah? Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf? Lagipula, lawan main mu saat ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, si Aktor pendatang baru! Akting nya tadi juga bagus kan?" Ucap Naruto membela diri.

"Tetap saja, kau tidak akan memainkan film lagi setelah film ini karena akan menikah. Ayolah, alasan macam apa itu?" Ucap sakura tak mau terima.

"Setelah ini aku akan memegang salah satu perusahaan milik ayahku. Aku sudah berjanji padanya, jika aku menikah nanti aku akan berhenti bermain film dan menjalankan salah satu bisnisnya" Ucap Naruto lagi lagi membela diri.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau berbicara padamu!" Ucap Sakura bersamaan dengan dirinya yang pergi untuk membuang kapas bekas _make up_ dan cipratan darah buatan tadi.

Namun, tanpa disengaja dia malah menabrak seseorang yang ternyata adalah lawan mainnya tadi saat syuting.

"Maaf Uchiha _san_ " Ucap Sakura sambil berlalu untuk membuang sampahnya tadi. Tapi jujur saja, Sakura sebenarnya merasa sedikit gugup saat melihat mata _Onyx_ milik Sasuke tadi.

Setelah membuang sampah, dia bergegas mengambil baju bersih dari dalam tas dan mengganti baju yang saat ini tengah ia kenakan. Baju yang saat ini ia pakai sungguh tidak nyaman dan kotor. Setelah selesai mengganti baju, Sakura mendapat telepon dari seseorang.

" _Halo Sakura chan. Gomen, hari ini aku tidak dapat menjemputmu karena ada meeting mendadak_ " Ucap orang dari seberang telepon.

"Tidak apa apa _Sasori kun_. Aku bisa pulang naik taksi" Ucap Sakura maklum.

Setelahnya, Sakura meminta tolong kepada salah satu kru untuk memesankan taksi untuknya. Namun sayang, pada larut malam seperti ini, taksi sudah sulit untuk dicari.

Sakura bingung bagaimana caranya dia pulang jika seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja pulang menggunakan bus, tapi dia takut akan ada _fans_ atau bahkan _haters_ di dalam bus nanti. Tiba tiba Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka, membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Uchiha _san_ dapatkah kau mengantar Haruno _san_ pulang malam ini? Taksi sudah sulit dicari saat larut malam seperti ini" Tiba tiba kru tersebut menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke tanpa perizinan Sakura.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman itu sambil mengangguk sedikit. ' _Apa apaan itu?_ ' Dalam hati Sakura tidak terima dengan jawaban Sasuke yang sangat singkat.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku akan pulang dengan Naruto saja malam ini" Ucap Sakura kesal yang sebenarnya sedikit tidak rela jika meminta Naruto untuk pulang bersama disaat dia masih belum puas untuk mengerjai Naruto.

Mengerjai? Ya, Sakura sengaja karena melihat tampang Naruto yang merasa bersalah karena akan meninggalkan dunia perfilman. Mengerjai Naruto menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Sakura. Tentu awalnya Sakura merasa sedih, tapi itu sudah menjadi keputusan Naruto. Jadi buat apa dia melarang Naruto saat jelas jelas itu semua Naruto lakukan untuk calon istrinya, Hinata.

Setelah membereskan barang barangnya, dia bergegas menemui Naruto. Namun belum sempat dia memanggil Naruto yang telah berada di dalam mobil, pria itu sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya. Merasa kesal, Sakura segera menelepon Naruto. Namun seakan nasib sial belum puas menimpanya, ponsel miliknya _low batt_ dan itu membuat Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

'TINN TINN' Suara klakson mobil membuat Sakura tersentak. Ternyata pria didalam mobil itu adalah Sasuke.

"Cepat naik" Ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal dan berdebar karena suara klakson yang mengagetkan tadi. Hei, bukankah Sakura berdebar karena melihat Sasuke saat ini yang terlihat sangat seksi?

Bagaimana tidak, rambut Sasuke sedikit basah membuat wajah tampannya lebih seksi. Belum lagi 2 kancing baju teratas Sasuke tidak dikancingkan, menampakkan sedikit pahatan sempurna miliknya. Selain itu lengan baju yang diangkat sampai siku membuat aura ketampanan Sasuke makin terpancar. 'GULP' Sakura menelan air liurnya sendiri karena takut jika ia biarkan keluar, akan membuatnya makin terlihat bodoh.

"Ti-tidak perlu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri" Ucap Sakura berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Kau yakin? sekarang sudah sangat sepi disini" Ucap Sasuke tenang. Dan benar saja, saat Sakura menoleh untuk mencari kru dan yang lainnya, sudah tidak ada. Saat ini suasana di lokasi syuting sudah sepi dan sedikit seram.

"A-apa? Bukankah tadi masih ada beberapa orang disini?" Ucap Sakura sedikit takut.

"Mereka sudah pulang saat kau mencari Naruto dan marah marah disini dari tadi" Ucap Sasuke.

' _Bagaimana dia tahu?_ ' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang bersamamu malam ini. Tapi, apakah tidak akan membuat kekasihmu marah?" Tanya Sakura yang sebenarnya juga ingin tahu apakah pria ini sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih" Ucap Sasuke setelah diam cukup lama. Batin Sakura bersorak riang. Hei Sakura, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasori heh?

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam saja. Sesekali Sakura berbicara untuk memberi tahu jalan menuju rumahnya. Selain itu, tidak ada percakapan berarti diantara mereka. Tiba tiba suara perut Sakura berbunyi. Dan itu membuat suasanya yang tadinya hening menjadi canggung, setidaknya bagi Sakura.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh sedikit kearah Sakura, takut menyinggung perasaan gadis yang biasanya sensitif jika menyangkut masalah makan dan berat badan.

"Ya, saat _break_ tadi aku sibuk membaca naskah karena datang terlambat. Hehe" Ucap Sakura sedikit terkekeh. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura, karena jarang sekali seorang wanita akan mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang lapar jika sedang bersama pria. Tapi Sakura dengan santai nya menjawab dengan lancar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan saja dulu. Setelah itu aku baru akan mengantarmu pulang" Ucap Sasuke sambil membawa mobil ke arah restoran terdekat yang buka 24 jam. Setelah sampai, Sasuke segera menuju tempat parkir.

" _Well_ , karena keterlambatanku hari ini, banyak yang bilang bahwa aku kurang beruntung sebab tidak bisa berkenalan dan berjabat tangan langsung dengan Aktor pendatang baru yang memiliki jutaan fans wanita karena wajah tampannya. Jadi, dapatkah aku memperkenalkan diri sekarang?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan mengajak Sasuke untuk berjabat tangan. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, dan jangan panggil aku Uchiha _san._ Cukup Sasuke saja" Ucap Sasuke.

"Oke, Sasuke. Aku Haruno Sakura, cukup panggil aku Sakura karena jika kau memanggilku dengan nama Haruno, itu terdengar seperti kau memanggil Ayahku" Ucap Sakura terkekeh.

Setelah perkenalan singkat, mereka masuk kedalam restoran itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Setelah memesan pesanan mereka, Sakura kembali mengajak Sasuke untuk mengobrol. Entah kenapa sekarang Sakura sudah tidak merasa canggung lagi dan merasa lebih nyaman untuk berbincang Sasuke.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memilih masuk ke dalam dunia perfilman?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya, karena dia sedari tadi hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan.

"Aku melakukannya karena _hobby_ ku yang suka berakting sejak kecil. Ibu yang melihatku suka berakting, akhirnya mengikutsertakanku untuk _casting_ dan akhirnya tampil di berbagai seri TV. Akhirnya aku terkenal, dan sekarang lebih tertarik ke dunia perfilman yang menurutku lebih nyaman dijalankan karena tidak banyak menyita waktu untuk syuting" Jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

Setelahnya, mereka saling mengobrol dan bercerita, hingga akhirnya makanan pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka makan dengan suasana tenang, tapi tiba tiba ada pemandangan yang membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Sa-sasori kun" Ucap Sakura terkejut saat melihat Sasori bersama seorang wanita sedang berjalan bersama dengan tangan wanita itu menggelayut manja di lengan Sasori. Saat melihat Sakura syok, Sasuke ikut menolehkan pandangan dan melihat seorang pria tengah bermesraan dengan seseorang yang mungkin kekasihnya itu.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sakura tak menjawab dan dengan tiba tiba dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia segera berjalan menuju arah Sasori dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam dan mengintimidasi. Tidak ada tatapan terluka seperti gadis kebanyakan yang akan menangis jika tahu kekasihnya ketahuan berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

"Sa-sakura?" Sasori menatap Sakura seolah olah dia telah ketahuan mencuri barang dan tertangkap basah oleh pemilik barang tersebut.

"Jadi meeting mu ini di restoran bersama seorang wanita, Sasori _kun_?" Tanya Sakura tajam dengan nada penuh sindiran. Sasori yang mendengar suara Sakura yang tidak terdengar seperti biasanya pun merasa makin terlihat seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau kira, Sakura _chan._ Aku tadi memang sedang meeting, tapi sudah selesai jadi aku memutuskan untuk makan malam bersamanya" Ucap Sasori gugup.

"Emm? Bukankah kita baru selesai berjalan jalan setelah pergi ke Taman hiburan Sasori _kun_?" Seakan tak punya dosa, gadis itu malah berbicara tentang kegiatan mereka dan membuat Sasori makin gugup.

"Jadi kau benar benar berbohong heh?" Sakura berbicara dengan seringai yang membuat Sasori makin bergidik ngeri. Selama bersama Sakura, dia tak pernah melihat sisi Sakura yang menyeramkan seperti ini. Selama ini dia hanya melihat Sakura sebagai gadis mandiri dan ceria yang manis dan baik hati. Walau Sakura juga keras kepala, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa Sakura juga memiliki sisi yang menyeramkan seperti saat ini.

"Sudahlah, hubungan kita berakhir Sasori _kun_ " Ucap Sakura sambil berlalu pergi. Namun belum dua langkah dia berjalan, Sasori memegang tangan Sakura dengan kuat.

"Apa apaan kau! Lepaskan!" Ucap Sakura memberontak. Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya melihat pun segera membantu Sakura.

"Lepaskan dia" Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan tidak suka. Sasori yang melihat ini pun makin meradang, dia tidak terima Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Dan sekarang, tiba tiba seorang pria asing datang membela Sakura.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasori menantang dan menatap tak kalah tajam dari yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Jangan ganggu dia Sasori _kun_. Dia kekasih baruku" Ucap Sakura seraya menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Sasori dan meraih lengan Sasuke.

Baik Sasori maupun Sasuke sama sama terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut secara tiba tiba. Bahkan Sakura pun awalnya kaget dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, selama ini kau tidak pernah dekat dengan laki laki lain selain diriku" Ucap Sasori tidak percaya.

"Ya, dia kekasihku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya padamu hari ini, tapi kau bilang kau ada meeting mendadak dan itu membuatku ragu untuk mengatakannya. Setelah melihatmu bersama gadis lain, aku jadi semakin yakin. Jadi, selamat tinggal Sasori _kun_ " Ucap Sakura seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sasori pergi.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak lagi berbicara. Suasana di dalam mobil pun canggung. Mereka bungkam selama perjalanan dan akhirnya tiba lah mereka dirumah Sakura.

"Emm, terima Kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang Sasuke. Dan maaf untuk yang tadi" Ucap Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku mengerti" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok" Ucap Sakura. Setelahnya, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura dan menuju ke apartemen miliknya.

Sakura merasa hari ini adalah hari yang bahkan lebih melelahkan dari hari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak, mulai dari berita Naruto yang akan hengkang dari industri perfilman, kemunculan Aktor baru yang memainkan film bersamanya, terpaksa harus pulang dengan sang Aktor karena alasan kekasihnya dan tidak adanya taksi pada larut malam, dan terakhir bertemu sang kekasih yang ternyata selingkuh dengan wanita lain dibelakangnya. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan, heh?

Memikirkan tentang harinya, membuat Sakura teringat akan Sasuke. Pria itu tidak seburuk yang Sakura kira pada awalnya. Yah, dia memang sedikit menyebalkan karena bicaranya yang padat dan singkat, juga kata katanya yang menusuk. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia pria yang jahat. Jika dia jahat, dia tak mungkin menawarkan tumpangan untuknya, tak mungkin mau menemaninya makan malam dan mentraktirnya, tak mungkin mau membelanya, tak mungkin mau mengantarnya pulang setelah kebohongan yang Sakura buat, dan tak mungkin mau memaafkannya karena mengaku bahwa Sasuke adalah kekasihnya. Memikirkan itu membuat wajah Sakura memanas. Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya? Sakura segera menepuk pipinya berkali kali agar dia tak lagi memikirkan soal itu. Akhirnya Sakura pun mencuci wajahnya yang memerah akibat tepukan pada pipinya yang tadi dia lakukan berkali kali. Setelahnya, Sakura mengganti pakaiannya dan bergegas menuju tempat tidurnya karena dia tidak ingin telat seperti hari ini lagi.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Sakura bangun tepat waktu dan segera mandi. Dia membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia memang hidup sendirian, tapi itu tidak membuat Sakura mau menyewa pembantu rumah tangga. Dia melakukan segalanya sendirian, biasanya dia melakukannya saat sedang hari libur dari jadwal syutingnya, atau jika tidak sempat dia akan menyewa seseorang untuk membersihkan rumahnya.

Sakura berangkat menuju lokasi syuting membawa mobilnya hari ini. Biasanya dia akan bersama Sasori atau naik taksi. Tapi hari ini dia berangkat sendiri mengingat hubungannya yang telah kandas dengan Sasori. Sakura membaca naskahnya. Satu bulan lagi syuting film dengan tema kerajaan ini akan berakhir. Tapi mulai hari ini sudah tidak akan ada Naruto karena Naruto sudah mati di dalam naskah cerita, dan di naskah dia akan mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Membayangkan Sasuke lagi lagi membuat Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

Hari ini syuting berjalan lancar, dan selesai hanya sampai tengah hari. Syuting akan dilanjutkan besok karena ada sedikit masalah. Walaupun terasa sedikit sepi karena tidak ada Naruto. Saat mengecek ponselnya, ada pesan dari Sasori. Sakura merasa kesal, untuk apa Sasori menghubunginya lagi setelah kejadian semalam. Sebenarnya dia tidak mencintai Sasori, dia menjadi kekasih Sasori karena pria itu yang menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya karena itu akan mendongkrak karirnya mengingat Sasori adalah seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal di TV. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya dia merasa kecewa karena Sasori berselingkuh dari dirinya.

Setelah membaca pesan Sasori, dia terkejut dan panik. Sasori mengancam akan menyebar luaskan perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke jika Sakura tidak segera menemuinya dan kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya. Bodohnya Sakura, bagaimana bisa dia lupa fakta bahwa restoran semalam adalah salah satu restoran milik Sasori. Pantas saja dia merasa familiar dengan restoran itu. Tentu akan ada banyak CCTV disana. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sakura bingung sekali.

Akhirnya Sakura menuju tempat Sasuke dan menceritakan hal yang terjadi. Sasuke sempat terkejut sebelum akhirnya dapat mengendalikan perasaannya. Tentu dia tahu ucapan Sasori tidak main main. Karirnya di dunia perfilman baru saja dimulai, dan jika dia membuat berita hangat terbaru karena berhasil menjadi kekasih Haruno Sakura yang terkenal, tentu orang orang akan berpikiran negatif karena menganggap Sasuke hanya ingin mendongkrak popularitasnya.

Sakura panik dan bingung, dia tidak mau dibilang _playgirl_ karena setelah putus dari Sasori langsung menjadi kekasih Sasuke. _Haters_ Sakura karena berhasil mendapatkan Sasori saja sudah banyak, apalagi jika ditambah dengan dia yang berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke yang digilai banyak gadis. Bisa bisa dia hidup dengan tidak tenang karena segala macam komentar negatif dari para _Haters_.

Sasuke mengusulkan kepada Sakura untuk bertemu Sasori dan berbicara baik baik dengannya. Sakura sedikit kurang setuju, tapi akhirnya dia setuju karena bagaimanapun kekacauan ini dimulai dari dirinya sendiri yang mengakui bahwa Sasuke adalah kekasihnya.

Selagi menunggu Sakura datang, Sasori memikirkan kejadian semalam. Tentang dirinya yang ketahuan bersama dengan wanita lain oleh Sakura. Sebenarnya wanita itu adalah seseorang yang dijodohkan oleh orang tua Sasori untuknya. Dia menolak, tapi orang tuanya memaksa. Akhirnya orang tuanya mengalah dan sebagai usaha terakhir, mereka meminta Sasori untuk mengajak wanita itu untuk pergi kencan bersama setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Jika Sasori tetap tidak mau bersamanya, maka mereka akan membatalkan perjodohannya. Sekarang Sasori akan menjelaskan kepada Sakura tentang kebenarannya, kemudian dia akan mendapatkan Sakura kembali.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berangkat menuju restoran yang telah ditentukan Sasori. Disana, Sasori menyeringai saat melihat Sakura akhirnya tiba.

"Sasori _kun_ , tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku? Apa tidak cukup semua perlakuanmu padaku semalam?" Ucap Sakura menyindir. Sasori akhirnya mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, tentang Orang tuanya, perjodohan dan wanita semalam. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa hanya Sakura yabg ada dipikirannya saat ini. Dia hanya ingin Sakura kembali kepelukannya apapun caranya.

Sakura menjadi sedikit lega mengetahui Sasori yang ternyata tidak berselingkuh darinya. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia masih mau bersama Sasori. Bagi Sakura, jika suatu hubungan sudah terlanjur rusak maka hubungan tersebut sudah tidak mungkin kembali seperti semula apapun yang terjadi. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah merasa hubungan mereka sangat melelahkan dan membosankan karena Sakura selalu berpura pura menyukai Sasori. Jahat? Ya, mungkin itu kata yang cocok untuknya. Akhirnya, Sakura kembali berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya ingin bersama Sasuke agar semua permasalahan ini cepat selesai.

Mendengar ini membuat Sasori marah, dia tak ingin Sakura pergi darinya. Dia ingin Sakura tetap disampingnya dan selalu bersamanya. Dia kembali mengancam Sakura akan memerintah suruhannya untuk membeberkan perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura panik, ternyata rencananya dengan berbicara baik baik tidak berhasil.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan 2 orang yang sedang berbicara itu akhirnya menelepon seseorang setelah melihat wanita yang ada di disana sudah terdesak. "Jalankan" Ucapnya singkat dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Sasori tiba tiba mendapat pesan dari seseorang, pesan itu membuat Sasori membulatkan matanya. Setelah itu dia berkata pada Sakura bahwa perbincangan mereka belum selesai, dan setelahnya Sasori bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan kebingungannya.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk pulang. Tapi dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Sakura bersiap siap untuk menyerang. Bagaimapun dia pernah berlatih pertahanan diri sebelum dia menjadi seorang _public_ _figure_. Saat berbalik dan akan menyerang, betapa terkejutnya Sakura. Ternyata Sasuke lah yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget" Ucap Sakura tak terima. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kemudian, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke mobil milik Sasuke.

"Ceritakan padaku apa terjadi" Ucap Sasuke sedikit memerintah. Sakura mendengus, tapi pada akhirnya dia menceritakan pada Sasuke apa yang tadi dialaminya saat berbicara dengan Sasori. Tentang penjelasan Sasori, Sakura yang menolak, hingga saat Sasori tiba tiba pergi dengan wajah terkejut dan panik. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai tanpa disadari Sakura yang tengah asyik bercerita saat Sakura membicarakan soal Sasori yang terlihat panik dan terkejut.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Author note:

Halo Minna! Saya kembali setelah membaca review kalian yang membuat saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Dan saya sangat terhura /terharu woyy/ karena ada yang mau baca cerita abal ini. Maaf kalo saya lama update. Oiya, untuk chapter ini gimana? Nyambung gak ama tema lagu Taylor Swift yang We are never ever getting back together? Apakah ceritanya kebanyakan yang gak penting? (bertele tele maksudnya) Maaf kalo emang bertele tele, saya suka gitu kalo nulis *NangisDipojokan*. Maaf saya belum cek lagi karena saya kerjain ini ngebut dari semalem, terus lanjut lagi tadi sore. Jadi maaf yaa kalo EYD berantakan, banyak Typo dan sejenis. Kalo ada kata kata absurd dan sulit dipahami saya juga minta maaf ya. Saya dari kemarin sibuk _#Alesan#Plakk_ Makasih sudah mau baca cerita ini, buat yang fav and fol juga makasih banyak. Makasih juga untuk yang udah kasih saya saran dan kritik. Itu membuat saya dapat memperbaiki kesalahan saya. Maaf gabisa bales satu satu review kalian karena saya bingung mau bales apa. Intinya makasih banyak semua. See you in next chapter XD

.

.

.

.

Tambahan

Setelah Sakura pergi untuk menemui Sasori, Sasuke mengetikkan pesan kepada seseorang. Setelah terkirim, beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya berbunyi dan Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Aku akan memberitahu detail nya saat kita bertemu nanti, lakukan yang telah kuperintahkan. Tapi untuk yang terakhir jangan dulu dilakukan, jika rencana 1 gagal maka aku akan meneleponmu dan saat aku mengatakan 'Jalankan' maka baru kalian lakukan perintah terakhir" Ucap Sasuke, setelah itu dia menutup teleponnya dan segera bergegas menaiki mobilnya untuk menyusul Sakura.


End file.
